


Drunk and Disorderly

by CaliHart



Series: Mating Games 2014 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, also Peter's dick gets caught in a zipper, implied erotic asphyxiation, might have implied sub!Peter oops, sex in a holding cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Mating Games first Bonus Challenge. The Sheriff is handed a report stating 'drunk and disorderly', 'public indecency', and 'resisting arrest' as charges and finds out Chris Argent and Peter Hale were having drunk sex in a park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk and Disorderly

**Author's Note:**

> So this ended up getting longer than I planned and it went kind of weird. It could be longer but I gave up trying to make it go where I wanted it to. If anything is unclear feel free to ask me about it.

"Argent is in again, sir." The Sheriff looked up from his desk to see Parrish standing before him, holding out a report. He sighed and took it, glancing down. 

"This isn't Argent's report," he said, eyeing the name 'Peter Hale' listed as the offender. 

"No sir." Parrish shifted uncomfortably. "He...wasn't brought in alone." Stilinski looked back down and started reading off the offenses. 

"Drunk and disorderly, public indecency, resisting arrest—what on earth happened?" he demanded. Parrish sighed. 

"It might be easier to show you," Parrish said, stepping back towards the door. Stilinski stood and stepped around his desk to follow him to the holding cells. Chris Argent was handcuffed to a bench outside of the cells wearing only a pair of jeans, covered in bruises and what looked suspiciously like bite marks, humming to himself and giggling periodically. The giggling was what convinced Stilinski he was drunk. He crouched in front of the intoxicated man and waited until he had his attention. 

"Hi Chris," he said. 

"Hello," Chris said brightly. 

"You want to tell me what happened?" Stilinski asked. Chris hummed a few bars from his song before answering. 

"Peter and I were at the park because the party was too loud and it was hurting his ears," he said. 

"Party?" Stilinski asked Parrish. 

"It appears to be at Derek Hale's residence, sir. We received a noise complaint from the same area, an officer is responding to it now." Stilinski nodded and turned back to Chris. 

"What were you doing at the park?" he asked. 

"Kissing," Chris answered, tilting his head back against the wall. "Lots of kissing. Peter is a good kisser. He's hungry like the wolf." Chris broke off in giggles, and Stilinski realized what he'd been humming. 

"I see. What else?" he prompted. 

"Then...then we were on the ground. The grass was wet but Peter didn't mind. He looked so pretty like that..." Chris trailed off and frowned. "Then people came and made us get in a car, and then they took Peter away from me and put me here. Can I have him back?" Stilinski reached out and patted his knee before standing up. 

"Not yet, Chris. I'll need to go talk to him first. You hang out here, okay?"

"Okay," Chris said. Stilinski looked away and told himself the man was not pouting. 

"Make sure someone gets him some water," he told Parrish before continuing to the holding cells. Most of the cells were occupied by two or three people. Since it was a Friday night, lots of people were going out and getting drunk and getting arrested, but they didn’t have room for them all individually. The only person to get a cell alone was Peter Hale, who was curled up on the cot in the cell, whimpering and mumbling to himself. Peter, like Chris, was dressed only in jeans and covered in bruises, including some rather prominent ones around his neck in the shape of hands. Stilinski was sure Chris’s hands would be an exact match if they did a comparison. 

“Peter?” he asked. The werewolf whined in response but didn’t move, so Stilinski let himself into the cell, making sure to close the door behind himself. Peter’s hands were cuffed behind his back so the Sheriff felt safe in approaching him. “Peter, are you okay?” he asked. The man’s head tilted towards him so Stilinski could see the tears running freely down his face. 

“Hurts,” he croaked, whimpering. 

“Where does it hurt?” he asked. Peter didn’t answer verbally but jerked his chin down. Stilinski followed the gesture with his eyes, looking over the bruises on Peter’s stomach until he saw the dark stain and the bulge at the front of his jeans. “Sorry, I can’t help—”

“Please,” Peter said desperately. “Please. Hurts. Please.” Stilinski sighed and moved closer, reaching out for the zipper. “Careful,” Peter slurred. Stilinski’s fingers brushed over the denim as he tried to find the tab of the zipper, and they came away red. He stared for a moment before realizing the dark stain was blood and not something else and he swore softly to himself. He found the zipper and slowly pulled it down, watching the teeth disconnect from flesh one by one and wincing as Peter started screaming. The werewolf thrashed his head side to side but the rest of him stayed still as Stilinski grit his teeth and finished as quickly as he could. He could hear the sound of running feet under Peter’s screaming and made sure the zipper was free from any skin before stepping back. Peter let out a sob of relief and rolled onto his back, shuddering all over. 

“Sheriff!” a few deputies said behind him, and Stilinski turned to them grimly, noticing the way they glanced between Peter and his bloody hands. 

“He got caught in the zipper,” Stilinski said. It took a moment for the men to understand, and then they all grimaced and stared in horror. One of them even reached for his crotch in an aborted movement. “Somebody get a first aid kit and come take care of him while I go wash my hands.” The door was opened for him and Stilinski walked out, intending to head straight to the bathroom, but he was waylaid by Chris making a commotion from his bench. One of the female deputies was trying to calm him down, but it didn’t seem to be working, so Stilinski sighed and walked over. Chris spun towards him and stared at his hands in rage. 

“What have you done to him?!” Chris demanded, yanking at his cuffs.

“Calm down, Chris, I didn’t do anything to him. His skin got caught in the zipper of his jeans and I had to get him loose,” Stilinski said, holding up his hands. Chris glared at him but fell silent. “Fine, whatever. I’m going to go wash my hands.” He walked away and ignored the voices and activity of his deputies, heading to the bathroom to thoroughly clean his hands. He didn’t know how werewolfism could be transmitted and didn’t want to take a chance. By the time he left the bathroom, the station was much quieter, and he nodded to his deputies on the way to the holding cells. He stopped suddenly in the hallway as he realized Chris’s handcuffs were still attached to the bench, but he was missing. He hurried down the hall and stepped around the corner into the stretch of holding cells and relaxed slightly. Chris was pressed up against the bars of Peter’s holding cell, his hands reaching through them, and as Stilinski got closer he could see that Chris was cradling Peter’s head in his hands, the werewolf leaning into them with his eyes closed. They both turned to look at him as he approached, and he had an urge to reach for his gun that he ignored. 

“Chris, how did you get out of your cuffs?” he asked, reaching for the man’s arm. 

“Peter needed me,” Chris said, ignoring the hand on his arm and the question. 

“Well you can see him later, but you need to go back to the bench now—”

“No.” Chris jerked away from him and pulled Peter closer. “Peter needs me, I’m not leaving.” The wolf leaned into the space between two bars, staring at Chris adoringly. Stilinski glanced over them both. Peter’s jeans had been traded for someone’s loose sweatpants, with a tiny bulge that could have just been caused by bandages. Chris however was fully dressed, and he guessed someone had given him his clothes back. 

“Okay, but you both still need to sober up, and I can’t have you hurting each other,” Stilinski said. Chris combed his fingers through Peter’s hair. 

“I won’t hurt him. I can’t hurt him, not when he’s already been hurt,” he said. Stilinski rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, going to the door of the cell. He unlocked it and held it open. 

“Alright, fine. But I will separate you again if you cause any problems.” Chris let go of Peter and hurried into the cell to wrap him up in his arms, the two men embracing for a long moment before they shuffled over to the cot. 

“No problems, Sheriff. Peter will go to sleep soon,” Chris said, sitting down on the bed while Peter gingerly lowered himself next to him. Stilinski nodded and locked the door back up, watching them for a minute before he turned and left. 

When he came back a while later, Parrish was standing some distance from the cell with an odd look on his face. 

“That’s the reason we separated them in the first place,” he said, gesturing to it. Stilinski went over so he could see inside, then quickly glanced away. Peter was laying on his side, his upper body twisted so that he was facedown in Chris’s lap. The hunter’s jeans were open and Peter was sucking his cock as Chris ran his fingers through the werewolf’s hair. Stilinski walked back to Parrish and raised his hands in surrender. 

“Might be best just to leave them to it. They’re grown men, they can deal with the consequences later when they’re sober. We don’t know how Chris got out of his cuffs, and if we separate them now he might just do it again.” He shook his head and started walking away. “I’m too old to deal with people acting like horny teenagers in the cells. You can handle it, right, Parrish?” He walked away without waiting for an answer, aiming for the break room. He was sure someone had brought in a large supply of cookies earlier, and he deserved some after all of that.


End file.
